fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
971 years ago: Foundation of the Eatosan Church is established. 940 years ago: Queen Yvonette is coronated after the foundation of Miranda. 933 years ago: The Hellstone Colossus Incident occurs. 534 years ago: Voryn is born. 533 years ago: Voryn is subject to ritual of transference. 498 years ago: The Great Desert War begins. 497 years ago: Kalarisis hatches. 396 years ago: The Great Desert War ends with the defeat of the Rakshasa. 372 years ago: Raviel is born. 310 years ago: Queen Augustine of Miranda is coronated. 300 years ago: Succession War, the Mirandian Expansion. 200 years ago: The Sorceress War occurs. 195 years ago: Kamil is born 190 years ago: "The Purging of Rogue" occurs in Ridia. 143 years ago: Serund is born 94 years ago: Qwynvire is born 90 years ago: The Church of Eatos factionalized, splitting into two seperate branches (the Eastern and Western Branches). 76 years ago: Nara is born 72 years ago: Victoria Canciaris born 57 years ago: Vladimir Stokes is born 45 years ago: Alistair DeRosan is born 44 years ago: Brooke Canciaris is born 41 years ago: Siegfried Avondale is born 39 years ago: Jaimas Van Burace is born 38 years ago: Elhena Scellanta is born 37 years ago: Elhena is kidnapped and sold on the black market. Lulu is Born 35 years ago: Liliath Anagazzner is born 34 years ago: Aurelis Damaceri is estimated to have been born at or around this time. Cid is born. '''30 years ago: '''The Heartless Killer, now known to be Rubena, claims their first victims. 28 years ago: Miranda Disaster occurs. Brooke survives the slaughter. Jaimas, half a world away, is orphaned in a freak accident. Drew is born. 27 years ago: Lulu's village is attacked by Humanity, the group that would eventually become Natural Selection. Lagunov is born. 26 years ago: Brooke joins Valendian Military, is assigned to Colonel Varne's command. Pelmonde Disaster occurs. Grimm is born. Charity is born. 25 years ago: Sarina is born. Adam is born. Gilda is born. 24.5 years ago: Stokes earns his Doctorate in Biology. Sjathrek is created. 24 years ago: Jaimas flees Isengard; meets up with rogues in the desert. Six months later, is captured and forcibly conscripted by the Valendian 473rd. Vera is born. 23 years ago: Ashalaren Plains Offensive ends with nuclear strikes. Brooke meets Atalaya Kazushige, Brooke meets Lisa Delraich. Brooke steals an airship, and leaves the Valendian Military with the bulk of her force group. Duga is born. Verlaine is developed in a BioLogic laboratory. 22.5 years ago: Elhena begins short but reasonably-lucrative music career. Her song "Where is my Angel Now" remains #1 on Daramiran Music charts for about 4 weeks. Stuffman is created in Fonkton. 22 years ago: Jaimas is assigned to Daramir's special task force. Falstine Incident occurs. Gareth Lyles is executed. Atalaya Kazushige returns to Ridian region and goes into hiding. Verlaine reaches adulthood, and stuns Biologic researchers when she proves to be sentient. Echidna project put on hold afterwards. Stokes joins the E-Series project. 21 years ago: Jaimas is bought off by Valendian forces as Brooke and Stuffman bring to light the truth behind the Miranda Disaster. Valendia is hit with economic sanctions. Kari's mother becomes possessed by an effigy. Alistair's father, Saxson DeRosan, is killed by a swarm of demons as he covers his son's retreat. Appra sends a team of EVO units to destroy Biologic's research complex and make off with any research notes and test organisms. Verlaine is critically injured, but survives with complete memory loss. She somehow winds up in Renalia. Stokes wipes any data linking him to the E-Series project, becomes the Project Director of the R-Series project. Angelika enters her stasis tank. 20 years ago: Ivianna and James are born. Raxian Border War occurs. Kari is born. Marcel is born at year's end. Alistair begins his self appointed penance for his father's death by walking the entire continent of Fontraile, offering his services to those who need it. 19 years ago: Raxis is formed after Zalen is overthrown in a military coup. Jaimas is appointed Lord, takes Elhena as queen. Miranda is given back the bulk of its land by finding of an AN tribunal; Brooke is coronated Queen of Miranda and becomes pregnant after a celebration with her now-husband, Prince Jacob of Hevaraz. Kari's mother becomes pregnant from an affair with a Valeian priest while possessed. Isabelle is born. Razor is created in Fonkton. Zoe is born at year's end. 18 years ago: Ivianna and James are born. Raxian Border War occurs. Kari is born. Marcel is born at year's end. Alistair begins his self appointed penance for his father's death by walking the entire continent of Fontraile, offering his services to those who need it. 17 years ago: Miranda is rebuilt. UCI Miranda Branch opens. Raxian Border War ends. 16 years ago: Serund goes "over the fence" and defects to Miranda. 15 years ago: First known appearance of the "reformed" Natural Selection. Lady Elhena of Raxis becomes pregnant. Queen Brooke of Miranda becomes pregnant again. 14 years ago: De Midian given back land by the Mirandian Government; country is officially founded. Illyra is born. Marcel is orphaned. 13 years ago: De Midian Shadow incident occurs. De Midian joins CFA. Marcel is used as an attempted sacrifice in a Daemon summoning; ritual fails; Marcel gains binding powers. 12 years ago: Prince Jacob steps down from leadership; Hevaraz becomes a Republic. 11 years ago: Prince Jacob dies due to illness. Atalaya liberates "Bloody Gauntlet" from current proprietor. Verlaine tentatively joins MOM. 10 years ago: Mirandian Blockade incident.Raxis attempts to extort higher profits from Miranda by withholding valuable ore shipments. Both countries are poised for a conflict, but an argreement is reached and an amicable solution is found. Vadriga Island Incident occurs. Glenda is born. Greggory and Gilda Gifford are captured by NS troopers; Gregory is tortured to death, Gilda is rescued by an unknown man. 09 years ago: UCI officially enters the civilian markets, bringing technology and goods from Neo Arcadia to Fontraile for the first time. Displace International becomes largest petrochemical firm on Fontraile. Vadriga Island Incident is resolved. Marcel abandons school and the foster system in favor of becoming a pickpocket. 08 years ago: Duga completes his Warrior's trial by capturing a Rock Worm and killing it with his bare hands. An old friend of Adam's passes away, resulting in what would eventually lead the book to end up in his hands. 06 years ago: Valerie and Glenn are born. 05 years ago: Kamil re-emerges as the Messenger of the Dreamer. 04 years ago: Rana is created. 03 years ago: Valerie and Glenn reach adulthood. Much of the group moves to Mirandian region. Paramisian War begins. Mouse is born. 02 years ago: Crystalliana is born. Marcel is adopted by Verlaine. Kid emerges. 1.5 years ago: Alistair arrives in Miranda. 1 year ago: Red emerged from stasis tank. Valerie completes her warrior's trial by decapitating a Linnorm with the aid of her companions.